Within the last fifteen (15) years, as the properties of carbon nanotubes have been better understood, interests in carbon nanotubes have greatly increased within and outside of the research community. One key to making use of these properties is the synthesis of nanotubes in sufficient quantities for them to be broadly deployed. For example, large quantities of carbon nanotubes may be needed if they are to be used as high strength components of composites in macroscale structures (i.e., structures having dimensions greater than 1 cm).
Carbon nanotubes are known to have extraordinary tensile strength, including high strain to failure and relatively high tensile modulus. Carbon nanotubes may also be highly electrically and thermally conductive while being resistant to fatigue, radiation damage, and heat.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a material that can take advantage of the characteristics and properties of carbon nanotubes (CNT), so that efficient and light-weight devices, such as heaters, can be manufactured in a cost-effective manner, while being capable of being incorporated within or used in connection with other devices.